


corrumpere

by ohliamylia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohliamylia/pseuds/ohliamylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CORRUMPERE, (to destroy) to break together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	corrumpere

When you are born, he gives you everything. A name, a place to sleep, more love than you've yet had a chance to earn. He's always there for you and you're young so you don't really understand why, but he's everything to you because of it.

It starts slowly, so subtly that you almost can't see it if you don't look closely. You see a little less of him every day, but it's natural for you to drift apart as you get older. One day you're old enough to know what he knows, and he tells you what's coming. You never even realized you could lose him. Now you don't have a choice. From then on it's cold, sterile rooms and every time you visit him you can see in his eyes that there's a part of him missing. You want to tell him that you're older now and you understand why he means so much to you, that you love him, all the things you couldn't say when you were young, but he looks at you and sees less of you than there is and you're both losing each other, piece by piece.

You tell yourself you won't go, sometimes, selfishly, because you don't know how much longer you can bear looking at him and seeing more of him than there is. You still go, because he was everything to you and this, these moments, are your chance to earn what he gave you so long ago.

It turns out you don't have to bear it for long. One day you walk through the door and the way he looks at you, you could be anyone to him. He's so old and tired yet so much like a child, but they told you that would happen. He doesn't look like the man you knew at all. You sit and you look into his eyes and there's nothing left in them, nothing you recognize. It hurts, and it hurts that that doesn't hurt him, and the moment that you need him more than you ever have, he's lost to you. He may still be a man, but he's not that man, not anymore.

You're desperate and you're broken and you shouldn't but you reach out to him, this man. He sees love in your eyes that he hasn't earned and you're not just anyone to him, now. Now you're not to be trusted.

Please, you beg. Tell me you know who I am. He doesn't answer. He can't. He doesn't have the faintest idea who you are.

You thought this would kill you. You were right.


End file.
